a fanfiction disturbance
by wolfy447
Summary: logan is depressed & carlos notices will the fanfictions that carlos is in love with change whats between them for better or for worse?
1. Chapter 1

it has been forever since logan had a girlfriend ever since camille moved its been rejection after rejection. carlos noticed this he also noticed the paler boy getting anxious he saw the late at night sleeping with pillows wrapped in arms than under his head and saw how he kept himself away from other people more and more untill eventually he just stoped comeing out of the room he shared with the latino.

one day carlos couldnt take the depression lurking around logan any more he saw it like it was an acctual figure: his eyes became darker his higene became horrible even his intellegence seemed to be masked by his need to hug all he wanted was somebody to love to hold onto to care for. carlos thought of something drastic but remembering the time they read fanfictions and got mad about the fact that someone one right about the boys having relationships he new he couldnt say anything he just watched logan go in and out of their room with a look of need all about his face. over time ccarlos grew to like fanfictions he enjoyed the fact that fans made up storys about them just to please their selves. especially cargans he read more after that day that wernt all about disturbing hardcore sex tht ere about the love between the couples and the satisfaction they brought one another and even if one he read did involve sex it was love and not lust all the way through he prefered those if only there was a way to show logan that not all fanfictions where bad and mabe convince him thaat being gay is not really disturbing.

"logi?" carlos aske about the fiftenth time that logan enter that kitchen today.

"whats up buddy"

"i wanna show you something"

"okay" logan sat down beside carlos and his laptop and saw the word fanfiction writen in blue letters at the top of the screen.

"we told you to stay away from those"

the latino explained how he learned to like them and what they actually where 'stories made up by the fans to please them selves and how if he read one that didnt have just hardcore sex he might learn to like them to.

logan took the laptop and sighed this one was about how carlos saved james` life and was going to die and both boys fell for each other. by the end logan was in tears "that was so weird" he laughed "but to be honest carlos i loved it" he took a quick glance into the latinos eyes his were filled with assion and innocence yet the pale boys were filled with sadness and need the smart boy darted his eyes away and shot up "im gonna go take a nap"

"okay but dont sleep to long we got places to be tonight"

"whatever"

kendall had been at soccor practice all day and finnaly came home.

"what the fuck i didnt know you played soccor"

"aand you do"

"dude anybody with delicious carame skin like me was born to play" att this kendall bust out laughing

"carlos we told you to stop reading these" kendall took the laptop and began reading. when he was done all he said was "wow now i see why your so into these"

"i had two hands down your pants and you didnt notice so you should worri about that your fuckin dead below the waist." james was in the room now and had unpaused identity theft .

"what are you watching" carlos askeed.

"identity theift what the fuck are you two reading" he took the laptop read and ran to his room " how can you two read this stuff" he shouted down the hall.

"well atleast i convinced two outa three to like um"

"wait logans into these now"

"i dont know he just said he enjoyed thatt one then went back to his room"

"knock knock hey logan" carlos said as he and kendall entered the room he was eating an apple on his bed with a laptop on his lap.

"damn thats gotta hurt" he said not looking up from his laptop.

"whacha reading" kendal asked.

"carlos you were right these stories arnt half bad im reading a hilariouse one right now where jo and lucy ar in a fight and lucy keeps blacking out and getting her face pummled"

"gees" kendall said in shock.

"is that the kames or kenlos" carlos asked

"kames"

"oh i thought so"

"you know them by heart" kendall questioned

"of course six lonely months you learn to love reading"

"your sick"james said entering the room "all off you"

"what the fuck is your problem" kendall was mad "you know their acctually noy half bad"

"so your saying you enjoy the thought of us fucking the shit out of each other"

"no james their not all like that" logan tried to bargain

"what ever now there making some about scuicides" james tried to argue

"there are some out there that are passion and not lust and besides there just made u stories by the fans to please themselves"

"im sorry carlos your right i shouldnt have been so uptight"

"its okay buddie now lets get reading ive got some hilarious ones i gotta show in one kendall blacks out after having an orgasm it cracked me up" at this they all bust out laghing

* * *

**later that evening:**

mrs. knight walked in to logan and carlos` room to find kendall the only one still up on the floor reading off his laptop the others logan asleep in carlos arms and james on the other bed mustve fallen asleep while reading but ou couldnt tell because all three laptops where stacked on top of one another on the desk.

"good night kendall"

"night mom"

* * *

**the next mornin:**

****logans eyes darted open he looked around he was still in carloses arms and carlos woke up.

"thats the best ive slept in months" logan wispered peering into carloses adorible eyes.

"thats because you had an acctual person to cuddle with and a pillow under your head." carlos stared into logans no longer depressed eyes but they now filled with happiness and joy.

"can we do this from now on"logan peaded softly.

"but people might think its gay"

"i dont care" logan pulled carlos down to his lips and kissed him which sent fire works off in both of their heads.

"wow!" carlos said breathlessly as he pulled away "i love you"

"i love you to baby"

"alright pay up" the two bays heard kendal say

james sighed and handed the blond a twenty dollor bill.

"not even gonna ask" said carlos

"wow kendall i dont think it was no accident that you ended up sleeping with james last night." said logan

"you have no idea" kendall was gesturing twords the sleeping ith fact as he said this and looked into james eyes.

"you know the writters of those stories are absloute gienuses" said james

"and whys that" asked kendall

"i could explain it for you but i cant understand it for you"

the boys laughed in agreement.

"WAIT you guys didnt-" carlos was interupted

"yep"

"with us in th-"

"yep"

"thats weird" finished logan who pulled his boyfriend over and into another heart felt kiss.

"what i tell ya not all of the stories about us are about hardcore sex" carlos said to logan

"speak... for your...slef" he heard james yell between kisses.

"aww thats too bad" logan glared into his boyfriends eyes and both of theirs became imeadiatly filled with lust.

**so how`d i do r&r and tell me what i did wrong or if i offended you or if you thought it was flat out awseome or even if its missing somthing let me know and ill put it in the next chapter.**


	2. accidentall truth

**hello back again im so happy so many people read the first chapter i had to come back and write another. worning the following chapter is going to involve a lot more than juat kissing and references to what there doing so bear with me here please r&r. enjoy!**

* * *

"ahhhhhhhhh!" logan darted up from his sleep. he recognized that scream anywhere it was carlos. he ran to the living room to find his boyfriend being held to the ground by an angry teen who to be honest looked extreamly gorgouse it was james 'they must be in another fight' thought logan. but then he saw the pourple starting to form on his preciouse boyfriends face

"you bitch get off of him he dosnt deserve that much torchure"

"you know nothing nerd"

kendall in the hallway was watching everything laughing to himself. logan went to the bathroom and got katis halloween blue hair die.

"surprise fucker" logan screamed as he squited it all in the pretty boys perfect hair.

"ahhhhhhh you little bitch" he screammed and jumpped onto logan carlos had passed out from the lack of oxygen on the couch.

"get off of me or ill call lucy and tell her that your fuckin her ex boyfriend."

"you wouldnt" james slammed down harder and kendall thought the two innocent ones of the crew had enough he got up walked over to his blue headed boyfriend and kissed him.

"i think they`ve had enough baby." he sounded seductive

"but kenny my hair!"

"itll wash out just take a shower and meet me in our bedroom" the blond gave his boyfriend an always winning smile and puppy dog eyes which cause james to be putty in his hands.

"ok" he kissed his blond roughly before turning and walking into the bathroom.

* * *

"hey lucy hows our tour?" logan asked on the phone trying not to laugh. meanwhile james and kendall coud be heard in the kitchen. **:**

_"oh baby harder james come on harder"_

_"oooh kenny your so tight"_

"pretty good why are you calling me is something wrong" lucy asked like she was in a hurrey.

"well no i just thought you should know something" logan said with a smirk on his face.

"what but make it quick ive gotta get on stage."

"itd be better if you listened" he pu her on speaker phone and held the phone up to the door:

_"james james james! im gonna im im im gonna ohhhhhhhh!"_

_"kendall here it comes ke ke ken kendallllll!"_

"wow im scared now"

"i just thought you should know."

"thanks for looking out ive gotta go bye"

"bye"

* * *

**somewhre in erope:**

whoooooo! the fans cheered in the crowd.

"oh hey guys i love you so much but before we start id just like to tell you something you guys wanna know a secret"

"yessssss" the crowd cheered

"you remember my ex boyfriend kendall knight from btr right"

a mixture of agrements could be heard throughout the stadium.

"well geuss what... hes gay with his best friend james masslow"

the crowd whooped and hollored in exitement happy to here the news. this played later on that night back in 2j while the guys where in the living room.

the guys sat around flipping through the channels waiting for her preformence to come on.

"it starts in like two minutes" james was exited.

_ring ring!_

logan looked at his phone. it was lucy.

"hello?"

"get ready for the shock of your lives" the line went dead.

"what did i do!" logan screamed and the others looked at him funney.

it started playing but no one was interested exept james that is untill lucy mentioned kendall. then everone paied attention. it went through what she saod and the dogs sat there stuned.

"logan what did you do! "

"im sorry i - it was just a jo- im sorry" he busted out in tears and ran out the door of the apartment.

carlos looked up at james "not cool"

"so your mad that the world knows where in love your ashamed of what we have than screw you james we have nothing anymore" kendall sttormed into the room he shared with james and curled up in a ball on the bed. he began to sob.


	3. reality check

**i do not own big time rush and never have. lol**

kendalls sobs could be heard in the hall as james pleaded him to let him in.

"baby please let me in"

"i said go away" james eventually unlocked the door with his key and walked over and sat down beside kendall.

"im so sorry but i swear i didnt mean it like that."

"i should apologize if we never fell in love this wouldnt be happening right now if only i had just let you remain stubborn about the fact that those stupid fanfictions were retched."

"baby falling in love with you is the best thing that ever happened to me." he put kendalls head on his shoulder and rocked him back and fourth as he sobbed. "your the most perfect thing i have and i want the whole world to know that but i just dont wanna ruin big time rush"

"you keep calling me baby"

"im sorry" james turned his face away

"dont be i just figured youd be mad at me for dumping you like that and not letting you explain"

"i didnt want to start an argumennt and i can never be mad at you"

"i love you james"

"i love you to kenny your my whole world."

* * *

carlos got up and walked out the door to go find his boyfriend. he knew he could find him at there secret spot the top of the power pole that connects to the top of the building. so he decided to go to the top of the building instead of the pole to reason with him from afar and make sure that mr. geinuss didnt do ant thing stupid. he climbed the stairs and slammed open the door to the roof. and walled over to the balcony and saw his boyfriend balled up on the platform that resided on the pole.

"baby!"

"what" he sobbed.

"come over here please i wanna talk to you"

"okay" it was easy for the bubbly latino to convince his boyfriend to do things thats how much of a bond they had.

logan began to climb down when the ladder began to break. he shot up and stayed on the platform he watch the whole thing fall to the ground in front of him.

"carlos help what do i do"

"just wait there ill be right over" carlos had a secret a weird talent he could walk accros any thing no matter how dangerous or how small. he bagan to walk the wire and logan began to freak out.

"carlos stop your gonna fall and get your self killed."

"trust me i know what im doing."

someone on the ground noticed this an called the fire men. they saw carlos going twords logan and suspicions arrows.

"save him litos save your precious boyfriend" some one yelled.

"oh my god" it was jo "what are you doing your gonna get yourself killed"

carlos reached the other side. "gimme your hand" logan hesitated. "trust me." logan grabbed his boyfriends hand and they began walking across.

"keep your eyes on me baby" logan looked into his boyfriends eyes they were filled with passion and trust. "its just like dancing two steps forward one step back." all of a sudden carlos began to sing. "_ignight the light and let it shine"_ somone on the ground noticed this and began to play the music of the song loud enough for the two boys to here it. "_just own the night like the fourth of july cause baby your a fire work come on show em what your worth make em go oh oh oh as you shoot across the sky y y" _the music stopped as they reache the ledge and crawled on to the roof of the palm woods. the fire men had already arived and watched the whole thing the crowed below was shouting "we love you cargan ahhhhhhhhh" "first kames now this can life get any better" "ahhhhhhhhhh i love you guys"

"nice job carlos" kendall shouted from down below holding on tightly to james arm. just befroe they were swarmed over by a crowd of fans. the cops showed up a little later and cleared everyone out.

* * *

**back in 2j: **

"im so happy our fans approve of us" kendall said laying on james chest in their bedroom. logan sat in carlos lap while they were on logans laptop.

"they did what i was expecting" logan said

"huh?" everyone looked at him.

"according to this about 92% of our fans love the idea of us dating each other thats why they make all these fanfictions" lgan said happily.

"well why didnt we d this alot sooner" carlos asked his boyfriend.

"i dont know but lets not worry about that lets go to our room" logan said seductivly.

**R&R and let me know if you want that totally awesome scene and how ou want it kames and/or cargan. love you guys.**


End file.
